


[translation] 谎言骗不了鸟儿和蜜蜂 The birds and the bees, they're all wise to the lies

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [31]
Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: Marty用一只手搓着另一只手的手背，把手放在大腿上，感到指尖下粗糙的牛仔布，把双手紧握着放在膝盖之间。看见Crash向他瞥了一眼，带着那种眼神。Marty想转开脸。一道火热的轨迹，像手指的触摸，从头顶一直滑到脊背。





	[translation] 谎言骗不了鸟儿和蜜蜂 The birds and the bees, they're all wise to the lies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The birds and the bees, they're all wise to the lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786886) by [sigmalibrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmalibrae/pseuds/sigmalibrae). 



> 送给blackeyedblonde, voidbuilder, jesuisherve

他坐在一把椅子上。Rust的起居室里什么也没有，但不知为什么，感觉有些不同。这让他觉得浑身不对劲。

灯亮着。灯罩已经被弃置在墙角下，裸露的灯泡照着墙壁，亮得刺眼。它让整个房间充满了威士忌般昏黄的光线，阴影并不像焦炭般漆黑，而是如糖浆一般浓厚。厨房台子上散放着一些东西——软橡胶管，玻璃烧杯，滴管，几卷深色的胶带，颜色像肉色的乳胶。Marty并不太想知道它们背后的故事。

Rust坐在另一把椅子上，面前放着打开的储物箱，手里松松地拎着一瓶尊美醇威士忌。用不着多加解释。Marty有点后悔，希望自己也能来一口，但Rust又喝了一口，伸手把瓶子递过来，让他把话咽了下去。

Rust往后一靠，两腿大开，长长的手指把白色的背心拉到胸口上时，Marty忽然感到庆幸，自己已经醉了。三个伤疤，像灰白的星，横过Rust的肋部（在皮肤上清晰可见）。Marty用力咽了口唾沫，威士忌烧着他的喉咙。他告诉自己，是酒精在让他的耳朵发烧。

Rust努力站起来走出房间后——老天，在Marty看来，Rust走路的样子都变了，动作犀利而迅速，像掠食动物——Marty才敞开了晚上随手穿上的那件夹克仔细看。柔软的皮革吱吱作响，有了些年头，但保存得不错，有干燥的动物气味。他觉得自己太莽撞。全不同于Rust平时穿的灯芯绒和棉布，这衣服的新奇感让他兴奋，有点飘飘然。

而现在，当他把手指伸进那些边缘粗糙的弹孔……

他说不清自己是什么感觉。

他把夹克放回原处，觉得在肋骨中间靠左的地方好像有三个点在火烧火燎。

 

\---

 

Crash的话没有商量的余地。他从不妥协，争论，讨价还价，也不会宽恕。对Marty来说，和Rust在一起还有一定程度的互谅互让。在谈话中他会有回应，虽然语带讥诮，或者很不耐烦。

Crash？

他让Marty害怕，会出其不意地逮到Marty，让他手足无措。他没有耐心，从不给Marty时间组织问题和要求解释。没有灰色地带。只有是和不。你听懂了吗。是，或者不。

这的确有点让人生气。但Rust的确胜人一筹。虽然有点自傲，但当Marty坐在Rust屋里，看到Rust熟练地把液体注射进皮肤时，他还是得承认这点。好像有所感应似的，他也觉得后颈上好像针扎一样。墨水和辣椒。Rust手臂上的筋脉凸起，肩膀的肌肉也绷紧了。他全神贯注，紧皱眉头，额头上渗出了汗珠。Marty也一样。屋里很热吗？

Marty看着一个计划渐渐成形。事先没有任何讨论。他无法提供任何意见。他能做的只有坐着，观察，听从。他用一只手搓着另一只手的手背，把手放在大腿上，感到指尖下粗糙的牛仔布，把双手紧握着放在膝盖之间。看见Crash向他瞥了一眼，带着那种眼神。Marty想转开脸。一道火热的轨迹，像手指的触摸，从头顶一直滑到脊背。

一般情况下他很擅长识人。Crash带着那种如鱼得水的神色。好像打开了一个开关，驾轻就熟，完全进入了角色。

那是种全新的表情。这样的Rust让人不安。还不止那些。

 

\---

 

厨房里的灯还亮着，在地板上投下条纹。Rust这个简陋居所里的卧室空着，他当然用不着，他睡在起居室的一张床垫上，上面只铺了一条床单。Marty显然要在他们的小计划进行期间在此落脚，床垫就被搬进了屋里，好提醒他当下的行动，让他们步调一致。Rust没提他自己睡在哪里。也许他不睡觉。

不管怎么说，现在他不想回家。至少在玛姬这方面，Marty或许也是一样……不回家更好。现在不是时候。

Crash——Rust，他指的是Rust——至少还给Marty留了几条毯子。军用的，标准式，厚实的羊毛毯。当然，很实用。

Marty受不了屋里那种空旷的感觉。通透的空间，无休止的寂静。蓝色的月光透进百叶窗，从门下悄悄爬过地板，向他靠近过来。不时地，他听见Rust在厨房里的响动，踱步，徘徊。瓶子的碰响。他又在喝酒？Marty觉得这个词不恰当。不是又在喝，是还在喝。Crash的思维一向异于常人，比Rust更直截了当。Crash就是放弃了一切，对任何事都不在乎的Rust。

妈的，这里太空了。空旷，寂静。他简直能听见自己的呼吸在四壁间激起回声。听见自己的心跳敲着耳鼓。

Marty觉得毯子压着他，让他烦躁。他心不在焉地揉着胳膊，只想找到一点不同的感觉。任何不同于那种空洞寂静的感觉。他的手从胸口移到了肋部。他轻轻按了按，注意到自己在呼吸时胸部的起伏。厨房里，有什么在碰响。碗柜的门轻轻关上。Rust的脚步声穿过房间走过来。

Marty睡不着。他呼吸着。呼出第三口气时，他屏住了呼吸，目光无目的地移到天花板。不会有事。即使旁边还有别人在，他也能保持绝对安静，只要他想。Rust不会知道。他们隔得很远。洗干净床单，或者干脆扔掉就行。屋里也够暖和。他的手还放在胸口。他踢开毯子，手一直向下，停在肚脐下方，内裤的裤腰处，胯骨收进的地方。数着呼吸，一，二，三次，再吸一口气，这次是用鼻子。还是有细微的声音，从远之又远的地方传来。

Marty从牙缝里吸了一口气，把手指滑到裤腰下面，把自己握在手里，只是因为……该死，今晚他比平时更容易兴奋。他闻见细微的烟味，想，Rust也许点着了一支烟。Rust的气味好像无所不在。在毯子里。在床垫上。Marty开始平稳地撸动自己，脸朝着天花板，闭着眼睛。他停下来，烦躁不安地在床垫上辗转了一阵，然后继续。

他用拇指抹着龟头，嘶嘶地吸气，然后停了片刻，心跳得像敲鼓。无论……男人们彼此如何熟悉，有什么样的需要，即便某些时候自慰是唯一能让你入睡的办法，你都不能让Rust听见。没有变化。Marty觉得他听见Rust走近了门厅，卧室的门——听见浴室的门吱嘎一声开了，然后又关上。听见流水的声音。是水池的水龙头，不是喷头。Rust要干什么？

Marty想像着Rust站在镜子前面。想像着他在喝酒时，脸上那种平静又恍惚的表情。头发蓬乱，发丝从前额垂下来。他那种随意又凌乱的样子。想像着他靠在水池上，弓着肩膀，穿着那件白汗衫，想着他肋部的伤疤。想像着他用令人不安的幽暗眼神盯着镜子里的自己。想像着刚才，那双眼睛如何闪着野性的光。

Marty的手好像在自发地动作，现在他的精神更集中了。但他还是忍不住想像着Rust靠在镜子前面，嘴角叼着一支烟，长长的手指把它从嘴里拿出来，把烟灰弹在水池里。到处是一片荒凉的白色。

如果现在Rust走进Marty的卧室，他会干什么？

Marty的胯间忽然像过了电，他咬住嘴唇压下一声呻吟。想到这个让他慌张又惶惑，他应该截断这一连串该死的念头。他的手动得更快了。另一只手从胯间移上来，曲起胳膊，放在头旁边。他把身体微微转向一边，把手放在头上方。

Crash会怎么做？

他想像着房门忽然开了，他看见一个黑色的剪影，昏暗的灯光从背后照亮了Crash，像一个光环。一声嘲弄的冷笑。他觉得浑身无力——Marty停了手，屏住呼吸，眼睛还闭着——Crash会向他俯下身，他的重量让床垫陷下去，膝盖分开跪在Marty胯部两边。他会弯下身，从上面俯视着Marty,眼睛在黑暗中闪光。

他会伸出手，手指伸进Marty的头发，然后紧紧攥住，把他的头后仰。也许会说些什么，就像“看着，Marty，看着我，”或“安静点”，声音低沉，粗哑，慵懒，嘴唇张开，呼吸里带着烟味。还有他浓重的汗味。

Marty呻吟起来。他又握住了自己，但那只抚上他的大腿，一直向上，火热地压在他的阴茎上的手已经不是他自己的，而是Crash。他看着marty的头向后仰起，手仍然紧紧抓住他的头发，是Crash，俯下身在他耳边低语……他会说什么？又有什么关系？热量在Marty的小腹下燃烧，该死，他简直硬得不行，心慌意乱。如果Crash抓住他的手腕，用全身的重量把他压住，钉在床上，一寸都移动不了，那会是什么感觉。

Crash问这是不是他想要的，手伸进Marty的内裤。

“操——”Marty绝望地小声喘息。Rust的体热会传到他身上，Marty会无法自控，只能在Crash手下挺起臀，就像——

浴室的门又关上了。Rust的脚步声进了客厅，停住了。Marty停不下来，现在不行。他把一直热切地抓住床垫的手缩回来，伸进嘴里，用力咬住指节，然后张开手捂住嘴。Crash会这么做，Marty想，他觉得Crash会，他在自己的遮挡下低声呻吟，继续撸动着，无法再保持节奏。那里好热，越来越烫。远方雷雨将至。Crash的呼吸加快，变得凌乱，Marty也一样。他又会对Marty妄加评论，因为Marty的手紧握着床单，又抓又扯，关节都发了白。

Rust会继续移步吗？

Crash会感觉到，就像嗅到了什么。他会随口问道——

你快射了吗？

一波，一波，又一波。明亮的火花在他眼皮里炸开。热量冲刷着他的四肢。他在床上无助地扭动，手从嘴上挪开了，嘴唇张开，保持安静太难，他只能小声抽噎。当高潮退去，大腿内侧一片温热的粘腻，内裤也一团糟，他喘着气，慢慢平静下来。最后他睁开眼睛，门下透进的灯光变暗了。他再也听不到任何动静了。

Marty用胳膊遮住眼睛。

这一次，他带着对自己的厌恶睡着了。

 

\---

 

第二天他走进厨房的时候，看到Rust坐在桌边研究档案，他无法直视Rust的眼睛。桌子上有一杯咖啡，还冒着热气。Rust向那边点了下头。

“你的。”

Marty嘟哝着好吧，谢谢，像个罪人似的挪过去在桌子边坐下。他发现要坐的那把椅子靠背上搭着Crash的夹克，差点停下来把它拿开，忽然发现这会泄露他的秘密。

最后他抬起头。Rust正盯着他，虽然带着黑眼圈，他的眼神依然犀利，缺乏睡眠让他的眼睛蒙上了些许阴翳。

“怎么了？”Marty厉声说，忽然发现自己声音太响，他打了个呵欠，试图掩饰过去。

Rust耸耸肩，伸展了一下，摆弄着桌上的纸。“睡得好吗？”

“考虑到……考虑到你那床根本没有支撑后背的东西，睡得还算不错。听说过弹簧床垫吗？”Marty喝了口咖啡，烫到了舌头，差点呛住。喉咙里火辣辣的，他忍着没有咳嗽。

Rust没有回答，往客厅那边歪了下头。“需要的话可以去冲澡。以后就没机会了。快了。”

“快什么？”Marty嘎声说。

Rust冷静地注视着他，眼里闪过一丝诙谐之色。“Crash。他很快就要回来了，我们已经联系上了飞车党。从坟墓回来的拉撒路。我要知道你能专心干好你那份活。”

他希望Rust别那么看着他。“够专心的。毛巾在哪儿？”

“水池下面。”

Marty把他的杯子往台子上一放，有点用力过猛，听见Rust开口，他中途转回头。“啊，Marty……”

“干吗？”

他转过身，Rust向他走过来，脚步很快，不慌不忙。他上下打量了他一下，俯身过来，呼吸搔着Marty的耳朵，嘴唇就差几厘米就要碰到Marty的脖子了。他希望Rust没注意到他在发抖。知道Rust也许已经发现了。

“就算没有别人，我也能在你身上闻到那股味。”

他神色慵懒，似笑非笑，Marty满脸通红，结结巴巴，摇摇晃晃地走出了房间。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 本文表达了我的观点，即认为关于Marty在性方面的……sub倾向应该有更多探索。本文的标题出自puscifer的'The Mission'，各位应该感谢这首歌。


End file.
